


Let's Go Out with a Bang

by thesirensong



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of drugs, aromantic patton, feral patton rights, patton just goes off when hes with his feral friends tbh, patton with a tattoo, patton with piercings, we stan feral patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Patton’s got a bit of a double life, and people from both lives end up meeting each other. Well... this should be interesting.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	Let's Go Out with a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to work on this. For ages. And I’m so glad it’s done now. Feral Patton everyone

Patton sometimes felt like he led a double life. This was because he had two totally different friend groups, neither one aware of the other or how he acted with either group.

There was his friend Logan, Roman, and Emile. They were great people, and he loved hanging out with them, though he preferred to act more on the tamer side with them. He enjoyed watching cartoons, talking about Disney, and learning about new things scientists were discovering all the time.

It was a fun time! And sure, he may throw the innocent act on a little hard at times, but it was funny watching Roman and Emile stumble around themselves when a dirty joke was made and he pretended not to understand.

Then there were his other friends. Virgil, Janus, Remus, and Remy. All of them knew how he really acted, especially at night when they were partying at some college party or practically taking over a club with their enthusiastic feral energy.

Patton made dirty jokes, he’s had one night stands, he’s gotten absolutely wasted. Hell, he’s also tried some drugs at Remus’ request though those he wasn’t really in favor of.

He even swears like a sailor, and has slept with all four of those friends at some point or another, though it all remained strictly casual because Patton didn’t really do romance. Patton preferred platonic relationships and sexual intimacy over romantic intimacy and actions, and Remy was right along with him in that, providing the label aromantic when he wondered about it idly.

It was a nice label, and Patton wore it proudly in both groups. Which meant he probably should have expected them all eventually meeting each other during Pride.

“Patton?” Roman spoke up, drawing Patton’s attention from the knitting project he was working on.

There was no way he could have predicted seeing Janus over Roman’s shoulder, eyebrow raised at seeing Patton’s more subdued dad aesthetic compared to the feminine punk style he liked to sport when he spent time with him and the others.

“Hey kiddo, what’s up?” he asked, smiling as he leaned back in his chair and set his knitting in his lap.

This should be an interesting conversation.

“You know Janus? As in the yellow punk dude who’s been driving Logan insane in his philosophy classes?” Roman asked, stepping inside the room and giving Janus the opportunity to lean against the door frame.

Patton fought back a giggle because according to Janus, Logan has _also_ been sleeping with him for two weeks.

“I’d say we’re pretty good friends, yeah!” was his response, Janus coughing to cover up a laugh that Roman caught.

Narrowing his eyes, Roman looked between the two of them before sighing.

“Is there something you’re not telling me, padre?”

Patton shrugged, shifting his project and yarn to the table by his chair and getting a bit more comfortable.

“There’s a lot I’m not telling both of you, I’m willing to answer questions though, if you have any.”

“Just like that?” Janus asked, squinting at Patton suspiciously.

Patton grinned in a way he usually only did around his feral group of friends, mischievous and sly.

“Of course not, what do you take me for, JayJay? I’m not _boring_.”

“Woah, _what?_ ” Roman interrupted, staring at Patton with wide eyes and prompting the giggles Patton had held back earlier.

“That’s what I thought,” Janus said, ignoring Roman’s confusion, “so what’s the price this time, Fae?”

“ _Fae?_ ” Roman asked incredulously, getting a little more frantic in his search for answers.

Patton just hummed, tapping his chin in thought.

“You pay for a whole night of clubbing with me and Remus-”

“You know my _brother?!_ ”

“-and I’ll answer whatever you want,” Patton continued as if Roman had never interrupted.

Janus nodded, though he seemed to wince at the affect that would have on his wallet.

“Hello? Roman here is very confused and would like some answers!” Roman said, finally pulling Patton’s attention to him.

“Ah, sorry Ro! I’ll answer whatever you want after JayJay, okay?” he said, smiling apologetically.

Roman moved to plop on the couch, staring at Patton with wide eyes.

“I… sure. Okay, why not.”

Patton would reach over to pat his leg, if he wasn’t on the far end of the couch.

Janus cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes at Patton suspiciously.

“Why do I have to pay but Roman doesn’t?”

Patton raised an eyebrow, giving Janus a sweet smile they both could tell was fake.

“I dunno, why does Roman know your name when it took me two years to graduate from Dee to Jay and another to Janus?”

Janus flushed, glancing at Roman before looking away.

Ah, he likes him and Logan then.

“Never mind. What’s with the dad get up?” he asked, very quickly moving on and earning a snicker from Patton.

“I like it,” was Patton’s answer.

“Right, and the punk style I usually see you in?”

“I like it too.”

Janus nodded, looking Patton over for a second.

“Lack of swearing?”

“ _Swearing?_ ” Roman whispered, distressed as he looked at Patton, who was struggling not to laugh.

“Don’t usually do it outside the group,” he answered, crossing his arms and leaning one elbow against the arm of his chair.

“…Give me one swear and I’ll be satisfied,” Janus said, looking at Roman.

And honestly, Patton couldn’t deny Janus the hilarity of seeing Roman witness Patton cuss for the first time, could he?

“Son of a bitch. Happy?”

Janus swallowed noticeably at Roman’s surprised squeak, clearly forcing back a laugh.

“ _Very,_ thank you.”

Patton rolled his eyes, and then looked at Roman apologetically.

“Okay Ro, shoot your questions, I promise I’ll answer.”

Roman just stared at him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Patton couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for him, honestly.

“How long? Have you been hanging out with my brother?” he asked, seeming to recover enough to be able to get his words in working order.

Patton hummed, biting his lip and looking up at the ceiling in thought.

“Uh… I think four years? Maybe five? I don’t exactly remember when I joined the group, just know Remus is the one who brought me into it.”

“Four and a half years,” Janus spoke up, earning a thankful grin from Patton before he looked back at Roman.

“There ya have it, four and a half years.”

Roman nodded, then looked at his lap.

“You go clubbing?”

“Every week! Usually Fridays and Saturdays since I don’t have work those days.”

“Right. The days you disappear and we all thought you were volunteering at an animal shelter or something,” Roman said, now pushing his fingers through his hair.

“He’s allergic animal dandruff?” Janus said, clearly confused as he looked at Roman.

“Well, just cats actually. I could probably volunteer at a dog shelter and be fine. Ooh, that sounds fun too, I should do that!”

Patton clapped his hands together in excitement at the idea, trying not to wiggle too much in his chair because his stims weren’t exactly something Janus had seen— at least the ones that weren’t him dancing anyway.

“Fae, focus,” Janus said, clearly amused by Patton’s excited side tracking.

“Right! Yeah, I go clubbing on those days. I also have a tattoo on my shoulder! And I have matching snake bites with Janus! We got them together, it was fun.”

Roman blinked, looking at Patton in confusion.

“I’ve never seen the holes?”

“Do you stare at my mouth often?” Patton teased, grinning widely at Roman’s responding blush.

“Don’t you also have a tongue piercing that you got with Remus?” Janus commented.

Before Patton could answer, Roman made a noise that drew the attention of both him and Janus.

“ _You_ were the friend he got that piercing with?”

“Roman, kiddo, I was the friend who did a lot of things with Remus, I don’t really think you want to know the extent of that.”

Patton couldn’t help but feel a mixture of amusement and pity at Roman’s noise of distress.

The conversation clearly wasn’t over yet, but considering how amusing it already was, Patton could _not_ wait for the rest of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
